


Mother's Instinct

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a roleplay, Borderline Personality Disorder, Borderline dementia, Cannibalism, Child Loss, Death, Gen, Humanstuck, Multi, Murder, Other, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Suicide, a lot of gore, slight insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother would do anything for her baby... Even if it meant becoming a serial killer. Porrim 'Dolorosa' Maryam just wants her baby to survive. <b><i>And nothing will take her down.</i></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Life Takes A Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at making fanfiction and I feel that it will be terrible. Big whoop. Having it based off from one of my roleplays on a certain website, I fell in love with the idea and used the concept as a story inspiration. Note that I refer the ancestors to their respective pre-scratch names (e.g; Porrim=Dolorosa) with the exception of Kurloz being a ancestor. Why? Well, you better read the story then!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porrim was so happy until that night... _was_.

Porrim was generally a kindhearted woman. Her personality made her the perfect mother material. Her undescribable beauty was a bonus as well. She had all she needed in life, no more, no less. No problems had troubled her as life was good to her. She felt like she was in Nirvana.

Her life of near perfection eventually took a turn, however. 

Porrim was walking back home from grocery shopping. It was night time and the wind was a quiet and cool breeze, as the moon was full and beautiful in it's perfect round shape. She had noticed that a certain car had followed her since she left the store, however. She felt that something was off. Feeling quite uneasy as well, she started walking faster.

The car continued to follow her, making her fast and brisk walk a run for dear life. Not knowing what to do, she ran into a alleyway.

This was the worst damn choice she ever had.

Watching all these horror movies in the past, she knew what will happen next. She decided to hide in a dumpster as a last resort attempt. It was disgusting, but she had to do it to be safe. She heard heavy footsteps approach the dumpster and cried softly to herself. 

"You can run, but you can't hide, doll..." She heard a smitten voice call to her. She didn't recognize it, but it gave her the chills.

Porrim heard the sounds of metal banging onto the ground. Whoever the man was, was searching for her, knocking down trash cans. "All I want is to have fun with ya!" The man called out to her again, followed by what seemed to be a garbage can slam into the dumpster. Porrim was surprised by this and made her shriek. 

_**She's doomed.** _

The dumpster she was hiding in was opened by what looked like a greaser. He had two noticeable scars on his face. "There you are, sugar." He smirked as Porrim trembled. The man grabbed her by the wrist rather tightly with both hands ad pulled her out. After being fazed by the great strength he had, Porrim got to her senses and tried to fight the man's force. The man hissed at her as she was pinned to the wall forcefully. "Let's have some **fun**." The man stated grimly, accompanied by a grin only a madman can make. The man had managed to pin her as he undid his pants with one hand, the other on Porrim. All that she did was struggle to get free. The man had finished undoing his pants and moved on to undo Porrim's blouse. She screamed and started to struggle even more to get free. This continued on until she was stripped off of her clothing. Her throat ended up sore from screaming and she couldn't scream for help anymore. All she could do was cry. The once happy Porrim was now naked in a alley with a man she didn't know. She cried as she felt a burning sensation down her restricted parts. The man started to forcefully penetrate her womanhood, making her cry harder. He had shifted his hands to grope her fairly large breasts. The man groaned every now and then, violating poor Porrim's innocence. Porrim cried harder, making her throat more sore. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot from crying. The man finally thrusted hard enough to hit Porrim's sensitive spot. Despite the pain her throat felt, she yelled hardly as the man kept hitting the spot. It wasn't long until she felt her orgasm come out. The man had came inside her as well, pulling out quickly and painfully. "Damn, you're a tight slut..." He panted loudly. "Not good enough though..." He grinned. Porrim just let more tears trickle down her cheeks as she was forcefully flipped over. Without warning, the man had inserted his hard manhood inside her anus. Porrim bit her lip, crying harder and harder by the minute. The man thrusted in and out, painfully and faster each time. Porrim was helpless. She didn't know what to do at this point and gave up. She was a crying mess. A helpless crying mess. She felt like dying as the man kept pulling in and out. The man eventually came ad finished having his way with her, managing to smirk. "Who knew this slut had a great ass." He zipped his pants closed and started to mercilessly step on the naked Porrim. "Don't you fucking dare speak about this to anyone, you ho." After a few more painful steps to the face, he left chuckling to himself. She curled up in a ball, sobbing to herself as the man left her alone.


	2. Sorrowful Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porrim's sanity started to break down... Much like how she broke down _that night._ She also realized that something life changing had happened to her...

The next morning, Porrim had been found by a jogger, crying to herself. The jogger, unfazed by her nude and fragile state, had used his phone to contact the police. She seemed like she had cried all night.

Porrim, the strong and independent individual, was now broken. Broken and won't be fixed any time soon. The police soon arrived to the alleyway, attracting a crowd of people, wondering what happened.

A policeman had tried comforting Porrim, encouraging her to stand up. Nothing really worked as her mind wasn't accepting anything positive due to her situation.

"A rape scene?" One of the persons in the crowd whispered to himself as the crowd was buzzing with questions a d reactions. The town Porrim lived in didn't have that much 'big news', and this seemed completely new to them.

The police who tried helping Porrim to get up, ended up carrying her, draped in a towel. Porrim's throat was sore and it hurt... Not as much as her virginity being taken away, but it still hurt.

Another police had found her clothes piled on the concrete ground and took it in for investigation. After being taken away by the police to a hospital, they immediately investigated the case.

They were starting the hunt for whoever violated Porrim's purity. Anyone could be a suspect to them... Excluding a certain man of 'importance.'

Cronus 'Dualscar' Ampora was around the age group of Porrim. He had maintained high importance in society, despite young age, as he was borderline affiliated with the most powerful woman in media and politics.

Cronus looked like a greaser in public yet had worn the most exquisite suits in business hours. A noticeable feature on his face was his two scars, which he got while doing 'dirty work.'

His importance in society had been a bit blurred by his heavy smoking.

Though he had a unrequited love for the powerful dragon lady, Meenah 'Condescension' Peixes, he had his 'dark desires.'

He was rather dominant and offered certain women a 'special service' he had. Most turned him down, for he was unfortunate with romance... 

Then it hit him.

If he can't get a partner with a offer, he'd have to do it by force. Thus, leading to the sad story of dear Porrim.

Anyways, back to our main character. She was confined to the hospital, various tests being done. She had slowly recovered from what happened to her, yet not entirely.

"Well, you don't have any STD's... But..." Porrim shifted her posture, awaiting any other news from the doctor.

"You were impregnated by whoever had their way with you..." He looked into the young adult's eyes, full of worry and concern. The doctor knew she was young and couldn't support a child on her own.

Porrim's jaw dropped, cupping her own face. No,no,no... She had so much to do in her life... All her happy days were overtook by sorrow. The doctor left the room to do something... Porrim could scream now... If she didn't have a sore throat...

She had been traumatized by what happened to her, waking up each night in the hospital, either yelling or crying. Her doctor had her psychologically tested, in case she was 'losing herself.'

And she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the short update... (As if the story wasn't short enough.)  
> I have many life issues that none of you need not to worry of. More love to you lovely dears.


End file.
